1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a power output stage having at least one half bridge which is formed from an upper and a lower semiconductor switch connected in series and to which an operating voltage is applied, wherein the upper and lower semiconductor switches are controllable alternately to a switched-on state and a switched-off state by pulse-width modulated pulses, and wherein a junction point between the upper and lower semiconductor switches in the at least one half bridge forms an output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power output stages which are fitted with semiconductor switches are used, inter alia, in motor vehicles for driving loads such as, for example, DC motors. When safety-relevant functions are performed by the power output stages and the motors, it is particularly important to check the power output stages for correct operation of the semiconductor switches, for short-circuits, and for overloading.